1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator that is able to mount an evaporator more easily if a cool air generating chamber is provided above a main body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A refrigerator is a home appliance that stores food at a freezing state and a refrigerating state by using a refrigerant cycle.
Specifically, the refrigerator comprises a main body provided with a storage chamber such as a freezing chamber or a refrigerating chamber, and a cool air generating chamber provided in the main body and connected with the storage chamber, wherein an evaporator is received in the cool air generating chamber.
The cool air generating chamber can be located at the rear of the storage chamber or above the storage chamber. In particular, if the cool air generating chamber is located above the storage chamber, a user had to fix the evaporator by using a fixing member such as a bolt after lifting the evaporator and locating it in the cool air generating chamber.
However, the refrigerator has problems in that it is inconvenient to mount and fix the evaporator due to a narrow inner space of the cool air generating chamber and, as a result, it takes much assembly time.